My Best Friends Wedding
by LadyRaider
Summary: He looked back at him for the first time during the whole conversation. “Look, Daniel- I saw that movie. He doesn’t pick her in the end.” Rated for language. Last chapter now up! -At least, I think it's gonna be the last chapter!
1. Chapter One

**My Best Friends Wedding**

**Part One**

**Summary: He looked back at him for the first time during the whole conversation. "Look, Daniel- I saw that movie. He doesn't pick her in the end."**

**Disclaimer: Neither the show nor the movie belong to me. I don't stake claim to either of them. **

**Authors Note: As I write this it's been about a week since I watched 'My Best Friends Wedding' for like the hundredth time. But while I was in Algebra II this morning the story (the tag line, in specific) kind of snuck up on me and stuck in my mind until I finally sat down to write the darn story! Not sure how it's going to turn out. Let me know what you think though.**

**Authors Note 2: Oh, excuse the language in this. That's the only reason for the rating. Also, this takes place just a little bit in the future. Not much, maybe half a year, during the summer of 05.**

**Spoilers: Everything that's been on SCI-FI this season and all the other seasons, as a matter of fact.**

**XXXX**

He sat on his deck, his third bottle of beer resting idly in his hand- having been ignored for nearly twenty minutes. It was a warm, sunny afternoon. Well, almost afternoon, it was 1123 the last time he had checked his watch, and that had to have been nearly half an hour before. Above him, a few wispy, innocuous clouds littered the sky, occasionally passing over the sun and sending a bit of shade his way. Not that he cared- the last thing on his mind was a sun burn.

Before he knew it, he began to doze off. He would have fallen asleep completely if it hadn't been for the fact that as he slowly drifted to sleep his hand loosened around the bottle- and it just as slowly began to slip from his grasp. It finally broke away, bounced on the deck and then laid on it's side- letting the now warm liquid flow freely. If the chair he had been in was a little higher the bottle would have shattered, but he got lucky. Inertia allowed the bottle to rock for a few seconds before it eventually froze in it's spot, letting him know that unless he did something about it personally, it would stay there forever.

Jack, himself, felt similar that day. Unless somebody was going to physically drag him away from his spot he would not move from it. He had been there when the sun went up and he had every intention on being there when the sun came back down. However, he knew his friends. Somebody would be there before soon.

And it turned out he was right in assuming so. At half after 1200 hours he heard the distinct sound of a car pulling into his driveway- trained ears and such. Whoever had decided to drop by knew him enough to understand ahead of time that he wouldn't be answering the door for them and thus decided to just let themselves in, because the next thing he heard was the sound of a key turning in the lock and the door being pushed open.

That narrowed the possibilities down, drastically. Only four people had a key to his home, three of them the members of SG-1, and the other a young college student who watered his plants when he was off-world. One person could be eliminated immediately, that only left three people- and seeing as he couldn't hear any heavy footfall it went down to two. Daniel Jackson or Cassandra Fraiser. Jack was betting on the former rather than the latter- who was no doubt with the first person he eliminated from his list of intruders.

"Are you just going to sit there all day and sulk?" Good question. The answer was yes.

"Why not?" he asked, not bothering to turn and look at his friend. "Nothing else to do."

"You're only kidding yourself if you think I'm going to believe that." Daniel's voice was harsh, but for good reason. Jack was throwing the last real chance he had at a life away, and he wasn't going to let him do it without a fight. "You know damn well where you should be."

Jack snorted bitterly in reply. "What? Giving her away to that jackass? No thank you. I'd rather sulk."

Daniel was hardly ever surprised anymore- especially when it came to Jack O'Neill. After being a best friend to the man for over ten years he had learned how to read his actions or facial expressions quite well. He almost always knew what he would do. This was a totally different story, however. The man in front of Daniel had given up- that was something the headstrong General had only done once in the entire ten years he had known him- Daniel wasn't going to let that number get any higher.

"I never said you should go and support her decision, Jack." The confession shocked both the confessor and the recipient. "It's no secret that she's making the biggest mistake of her life. I'm just saying that you should do something about it."

There was that damn snort again, although this time it seemed forced to Daniel. "And how to you suspect I do that? Walk up to her and ask her to marry me instead?"

"Hey," he replied softly, "it's a plan."

He looked back at him for the first time during the whole conversation. "Look, Daniel- I saw that movie. He doesn't pick her in the end."

Daniel didn't need to ask 'what' movie he was talking about. It was Sam's favorite- nearly every time they got together for a team "movie night" she picked it as her movie to watch. Along with the Star Wars movies that Teal'c loved, The Mummy, which Daniel could relate to, and whatever war/action movie Jack had picked out that weekend. Most of the time Jack would fall asleep half way through, but the time they watched after the Zatarc incident he had stayed awake during the whole of it- watching with surprising interest.

The archeologist wasn't sure what to throw back at him- he hadn't had the best experiences in love, this was way out of his league. "This is different." it was said with the same passion that he had when talking about his latest 'rock'- he needed this to get through to the stubborn man before him.

"You know damn well this is no different." Daniel had expected that reply- and he was ready for it.

By that time he had sat down in the chair across from Jack, leaning forward, a glint in his eyes that Jack had often seen. Shaking his head he continued with the argument, "I've seen the movie more times than you have, Jack. There's a big difference."

"Oh?" Jack asked, still unbelieving. "By all means, explain it to me."

"Alright. In the movie, he didn't love her. Sam loves you. She just doesn't think you love her back- that's why she's marrying Pete."

"That makes no sense," Jack told him as a matter-of-factly. "Carter wouldn't just settle like that."

"If you think that Sam is doing this because she truly loves Pete with all her heart, then you don't really know her after all."

His last statement had really gotten to Jack, he could tell because the older man stared at him blankly for a minute before forcing himself to reply. "Carter wouldn't marry somebody if she didn't love him, Da–"

Daniel sighed in frustration, Jack was being an idiot. "She may love Pete, but she's in love with you."

"No- she's not."

"I can't believe you've given up," Daniel said with a sigh of defeat. "I don't know what else to say to you, except you're a stubborn ass who wouldn't see the truth if it walked up and slapped him in the face- and at the moment a bit of an idiot."

Jack was silent for a moment, staring down at the beer bottle in front of Daniel's legs. He let his mind travel back to his earlier musings. Inertia- he wasn't going to move unless somebody forced him to. Well, Daniel was forcing, wasn't he? Then why wasn't he moving?

"I wouldn't know what to say," he figured honesty was the best policy- and he truly had no clue what he would say given the chance. "I would just end up embarrassing myself and being let down gently."

"You don't believe that any more than I do."

"Even so," he admitted with a sigh. "It's her wedding day."

"It's still early." and it was. The wedding wasn't scheduled until 6 o'clock that afternoon.

"You know," Jack said, "I"ve been waiting for you since dawn."

Daniel shrugged, "I would have been surprised otherwise."

"I'm really going to do this?" the question was more to himself than to Daniel, but he wanted the confirmation.

"That's up to you."

He shook his head, "I don't know where she is."

Now it was Daniel's turn to smile, he stood up, and the physical element that Jack had been waiting for came into play when Daniel pulled him up as well. He had said earlier he wouldn't move unless physically forced to, well- he had been physically forced. "I do."

**XXXX**

Jack never in his life thought that he could be so scared while in the passengers' seat of Daniel's CR-V. The younger man was always the more conservative driver, never going over the speed limit, always taking the necessary precautions. Daniel was going fifteen over the limit- which came out to be almost 90 mph- and swerving in and out of lanes, honking his horn at those who got in his way. A few curses came out of the man's lips, which shocked Jack more than the erratic driving.

All in all, it took him only ten minutes to get to a place that would usual take half an hour- and Daniel seemed pretty smug about it. There were only two cars parked in the lot by the church, Sam's silver Toyota and Cassandra's green Jeep. Jack's stomach did a flip-flop and he was tempted to turn around and high-tail it out of there, leaving Daniel behind in the process. The doctor seemed to notice this and gave him a 'don't you even' look, grabbing his arm and practically dragging him inside the church.

It was eerily empty, the size of the church and the amount of open space left him feeling vulnerable- or maybe it was the fact that he was about to pour his heart out to the woman of his dreams, on the day of her wedding to another man, no less. Somehow Daniel seemed to know exactly where he was going, he led Jack to a room in the back of the church and knocked softly on the door. Within seconds it was opened- revealing Cassandra in a pair of sweat pants and an Air Force t-shirt that had obviously belonged to Janet.

"Daniel.... Jack? What are you two doing here?" it was obvious that she was more surprised to see Jack standing there than Daniel. She gave the two a questioning look.

"Shh," Daniel scolded. "Come with me- I'll explain."

Cassie gave Jack a once-over and decided from the nervous look on his face something particularly juicy was about to go down. With a grin she nodded and allowed the man who had been like an uncle to her since she was 12 lead her to a far-off corner of the church, perhaps even outside, so he could explain what was going on to her. Jack was shocked when she didn't glance back at him when they walked away, but not as much when he heard her giggling.

So there he was- standing in front of ... the door, wondering what the hell he was doing there and how Daniel had talked him into this when all he had wanted to do was sit on his back porch and watch the sun go down slowly.

Obviously, Sam hadn't heard Cassie when she greeted the visitors, and had pushed the fact that there was even somebody at the door out of her mind because Jack just continued to stand there- unnoticed by anybody. Which, wasn't very strange since the only other person he knew of in the church was Sam and she was on the other side of the door that he just couldn't seem to get out of his line of vision. This wasn't what he had come here for- standing in front of a door feeling like a high school boy about to ask a girl to the prom.

He knocked on the door quietly before gently pushing it open a tad, sticking his head in the crack and looking around. Sam was sitting with her back to the door, staring at her reflection in a mirror. "Carter?" he called out, mentally cursing himself for using her surname when he was about to make the biggest decision of his life- to tell her or not to. Damn his military habits.

To say that she was surprised by his presence would be a gross understatement. Her head turned around so quickly that it was a wonder she didn't get whip-lash and she stared blankly at him for a good minute before finally speaking, "Sir?"

Damn her military habits, too.

"Hi." _Come on Jack, you can think of something better than 'hi'. _

"Hey," she was confused, he could tell plain as day. No doubt wondering what the hell he was doing there, which wasn't too far from his own thoughts at that point. _This was a mistake, a big, honkin' mistake._

"So.... You're getting married today?" _Atta boy, state the obvious- look like a complete idiot._

"Yeah...."_ Unless you give me a reason not to._ Her thoughts- not his.

"I ... uh, don't really know what to say." he admitted, rubbing the nape of his neck and wincing at its stiffness. "Daniel dragged me down here."

"Oh." she said quietly, a look flashed in her eyes that confused Jack.

_Was that? Nah, it couldn't be- why would she be disappointed?_

"Not that I didn't want to come," he added quickly. "I just needed–"

He could have sworn he heard her mumble something along the lines of "balls" but then again, his imagination was probably playing tricks on him- right?

"–encouragement, I guess." he finished throwing her a suspicious look.

"Oh?" she repeated, "encouragement for what?"

_She's going to make me say it_, he thought with an internal sigh. "We need to talk Sam," he used her name on purpose and it caught her attention- also, it took away any chance she had of keeping the conversation professional. Her eyes narrowed on him, she knew why he had called her by her first name, and she didn't like it.

"About what?" she was tempted to add 'sir' at the end, but knew he would probably just order her not to if she did.

"I think you know, Sam." Jack told her, still standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Why don't you explain it to me- just in case I don't." her movie was strategical, she and Jack both knew that she already understood why he had come. She just simply wanted to hear him say it.

"You, Pete- today. Me."

"Oh?" she couldn't think of anything else to say- or much less how to say it. "And?"

"...And, this may sound really selfish and you're probably going to laugh in my face, but...."

"But what, Jack?"

Jack was stunned, she had used his first name! The only time she ever did that was when somebody was about to die or worse. "Don't do it." he spat out quickly, before his mind could process the words coming out of his mouth. Her eyes grew wide and he was sure his did the same, because he was as shocked at himself as she was. "...Uh.... What I meant was–"

She cut him off, "Why?"

"Why?" he repeated.

"Yeah- why? If you want me to leave Pete on our wedding day then I'm going to need one hell of a reason. Wouldn't you agree?"

Well, no. He wouldn't. But he wasn't going to say that to her. He wasn't **that** stupid.

"A reason," he echoed.

"Right, a really, really good reason." she gave him an expecting look and sat back in her chair, patiently waiting for his answer.

He pondered what she had said for a good couple of minutes- after all, she had told him that the answer had to be a really, really good one. Now, he was sure something like 'I love you' would be a really, really good answer. But, he wanted it to be worded perfectly, and that just didn't sound that romantic, as strange as that might seem.

Finally he just decided that being straightforward would be the quickest and easiest way to tackle this situation. "I should have told you earlier- hell, I should have told you every damn day, over and over again. I just assumed you always knew and that there was this unspoken rule between us, that as long as things with the Goa'uld were a threat we wouldn't discuss it- but I guess I was wrong about that. Well, obviously I was wrong about that, since I'm standing here saying this to you on your wedding day... to Pete." he was rambling, he knew. He couldn't help it, whenever he was around her he was nervous. Normally, he could control it, because normally he was around her at work. And a Brigadier General in charge of the worlds most top-secret project didn't exactly get butterflies in his stomach whenever a pretty woman walked past. When he was at work he had that to fall back on- when he was away from the SGC he was just Jack O'Neill, a man who had been scorned in the past and had to deal with way too many ghosts. "What I mean to say, Sam... is that I am in love with you. 100 percent, head over heals, life-changing love."

Wow. Did he really just say that? That was really romantic... go him.

"Well, you're right about one thing," she said in a quiet voice.

His stomach turned another flip-flop- that wasn't really the reaction that he had been hoping for. "Oh? What's that?"

The uncertainty in his voice was palpable- and she smiled because of it. He was nervous, she knew, if she was in his situation she didn't know if she could have done what he had. It had been amazing to say the least. "...You should have told me every day."

**XXXX**

**A/N: And that is the end of part I. Depending on how nice you guys are when you review Part II will be out fairly soon, since It's already been written and all. Anyway... this wasn't actually going to be a two part story, but I wrote more than I originally intended to and by the time I got to 5,000 words I figured it would just be a lot easier doing it in two parts. So then... let me know what you think about part I.**


	2. Chapter Two

**My Best Friends Wedding **

**Part Two**

**Disclaimer: As in Part One, not my show, not my characters.**

**Spoilers: Everything that's been on the tele.**

**Authors Note: Like I said in the last chapter, I never intended on this being a two part story. It was just getting really long and I'm not really a fan of stories that are over 5,000 words and only one chapter so I cut it in half. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed! Wow... you guys are awesome!  
**

**XXXX**

_The uncertainty in his voice was palpable- and she smiled because of it. He was nervous, she knew, if she was in his situation she didn't know if she could have done what he had. It had been amazing to say the least. "...You should have told me every day."_

**XXXX**

He let out a relieved laugh, "You think you can forgive me for that?"

It was her turn to ponder. She had a very important decision to make- on one hand there was Pete, whom she did love. Pete made her happy, she could come home to Pete every night and not worry about what people at work might think of her and his relationship, but Pete lacked one very important thing- her complete and total trust. Pete had no clue of what life at the SGC was like, he had only stumbled upon one incident- even as major as it had been it still didn't hold a candle to some of the things she had been put through. She knew that Pete would do whatever he could to protect her- he was a cop, it was his job first and foremost. But, that trust had never been put to the test.

Then, on the other hand there was Jack- who had just told her what was probably the most romantic thing she had ever heard in her life. He was in love with her, he didn't have a crush and it wasn't infatuation, he was truly in love with her. What he had said about the unspoken policy between the two of them had been true for the most part, although they had never mentioned it to each other besides when they decided to keep their confessions in that room. Even then he hadn't really said he loved her, he had just said he cared about her more than he should... and she had always thought that was as far as it went, which was why she had started seeing Pete. But, to know that the whole time he had been in love with her changed things- and on some level she was sure that she had always known. Pete was just a distraction, he had always been, but things between them had grown into what she thought was love. Now she wasn't as sure. Was she in love with him, or did she just love him?

And- was she in love with Jack? Were the feelings she had for him love or just hero-worship? Did she see Jack as somebody she could spend the rest of her life with, or as somebody who had saved her life countless times and would continue to do so if the need should arise? Jack had that trust that Pete lacked- she could count on Jack to give up anything in order to save her, even if she begged him not to. That had been put to the test more times than she wished to, or even could, count. Jack had her trust. Pete didn't- not like he should.

Jack also had the last nine years of her life where she had only known Pete for the lighter part of two. Jack had been there for her when her father was sick- and when he had been implanted with a Tok'ra symbiote, he had been there for the countless times that Daniel was either dead or assumed so, when she herself was a Tok'ra (although at that time they had thought she was a Goa'uld). He was there when her body had been taken host by an alien entity- and he fought for her life; they kept each other alive during the incident in Antarctica, he wouldn't leave her when she was trapped on a Goa'uld fortress- because of his feelings for her, he assured her when Daniel ascended, letting her know that he was still with her but in a different form, he held and cried with her when Janet died, and when her father and the rest of the Tok'ra cut off ties with earth he stayed up with her the whole night and listened to her vent and comforted her when she finally broke down and cried. There had been so many other things during the years they had known each other that only made their relationship stronger. But- what kind of relationship was that?

There was a knock at the door and Sam couldn't help but jump at the unexpected noise. Sharing a look with Jack she ran a hand through her hair and called out, "Who... who is it?" her voice betrayed her and broke, she looked away from Jack and waited for the reply.

"It's Cassie... Pete's here and wants to talk to you."

Sam would have sworn she heard Jack curse, but when she looked over at him his face was calm and unfazed, she was sure that panic showed on hers, but she really didn't care. "Is it important?"

"He didn't say." Cassie paused, "Do you want me to tell him that it's tradition for the bride and the groom to have no contact before the wedding... superstition and all."

"Uh... no." she looked over at Jack, "Tell him that I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Alright," then Cassie could be heard whispering to somebody who Sam assumed was Daniel and walking down the hallway. She closed her eyes and sighed in frustration and when she opened them again looked over at Jack- their eyes locked. "I... ah, I should go see what he wants."

"Yeah," Jack said. "I'll be out back if you need me."

_I always need you._ Sam thought as she stood up, still looking at him. The look in his eyes betrayed the calm façade he was trying so hard to pull off. He was uncertain... so was she.

But, for now her fiancé was waiting.

**XXXX**

Sam met up with Cassie in the hallway, the twenty year old gave her a knowing look but didn't say anything. Daniel must have said something to her about why he and Jack were there, but since that was all she knew she just had to speculate about what was said. Sam knew Cassie, she was probably itching to know the specifics.

Pete was sitting on the front pew in the sanctuary flipping through a hymnal. When she and Cassie walked into the room he looked up at her and smiled, getting up from his seat and making his way over to her. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her deeply, she hesitated at first, but didn't want him to interrogate her if she all of a sudden got shy, so she kissed him back.

"You're not supposed to be here," she told him when he finally pulled away. "It's bad luck."

"What could possibly go wrong today, Sam?" he asked with a boyish grin.

_You have no idea._ She thought to herself, from the look on Cassie's face the girl was thinking the same.

"Not that I'm glad to see you, but, why are you here?" she asked him, stepping out of his embrace.

He shrugged, "I just wanted to see you."

She forced a smile, "I should really start getting ready...."

"Alright," he started to walk away but turned around abruptly, "Oh... I noticed Jack's truck out there, is there something up at work?"

She shook her head, "No, Cassie called him. I guess I was boring her so he and Daniel came to keep her company while I obsess over later." _Please buy it, please buy it, please buy it._

He grinned, "I'll see you later babe."

_Thank God, he bought it._

Why was she being so secretive about this? If she truly loved Pete wouldn't she let him know about what was going on? Wasn't that what a required element in a relationship- honesty?

She nodded, "I love you."_ Or, do I?_

"You too."

_God, am I screwed._ She mentally cursed her situation and herself for letting things get to this and turned away from Pete and Cassie and headed out the sanctuary, intending on finding Jack and making the biggest decision of her life.

**XXXX**

He waited in the room for a minute or so before getting up from his seat and walking out the door- he had told her that he would be outside so he would be. It took a couple of minutes for him to figure out his way around the church and a few wrong doors before he found the backdoor. There was an old, rusted playground behind the church, complete with a swing-set that only held one swing where there should have been three. He sat on the lone swing and began his musings.

Although he hated to admit it he was uncertain about what her decision would be. Sure, at one time she had confessed of feelings for him- but that confession had been a forced one, and that had been years prior. For the past two years she had been in a relationship with somebody, she had the chance to go out on dates with him, to just stay home and watch movies, to be intimate. Sam and Jack had none of that, the rules wouldn't allow it. Did she still have the feelings she harbored when during the Zatarc incident? If she did, how strong were they? Strong enough to leave her fiancé on her wedding day?

God he hoped so. He didn't know Pete much, but he knew the man enough to know that he didn't exactly like him... and for more reasons than the obvious. Pete didn't know how to not be a cop, he was always snooping, Jack thought the man had an obsession with knowing everything and anything, no matter how irrelevant. The only reason he knew anything about the SGC was because he was following Sam around. If Jack had been in charge of the SGC then Pete wouldn't have gotten off as easily as Hammond allowed him to. Something about him just didn't sit right.

Somewhere in the few minutes that he had been sitting outside Daniel had made an appearance because the next thing that Jack knew the younger man was standing directly in front of him, giving him an expecting look.

"What?!" Jack questioned with a scowl.

"Did she say anything?" Daniel wanted to know, this was his best friends lives that they were dealing with here.

"She didn't get the chance... Shanahan must have some kind of internal radar that tells him when I'm close by."

"The man _is _a cop." Daniel pointed out, looking around for a place to sit.

Jack grumbled in reply and started to swing back and forth on the old swing.

"She must have said something," Daniel continued. "She couldn't have been silent the whole time you two were in there."

"I'm not going to rush her Daniel- especially when it was unbelievably selfish of me to ask her to reconsider marrying Pete in the first place." he stopped the swing and looked up at his friend, "She's confused... I'm giving her the time she needs."

"I never said you weren't," he assured him. "I just asked what she said to you."

Jack sighed, "She just asked why I was there and when I explained that I needed to talk to her she asked me about what. I told her about the wedding and she made me go into full detail. Then, I kind of blurted out that she shouldn't do it- and she asked me why."

"And you told her?"

"That I have loved her for a long time and foolishly expected her to wait around for me until the Goa'uld were defeated." he started to swing again. "I think she understood what I meant- about our unspoken rule to not get involved until the threat was eliminated. But, it was a stupid rule to begin with. I shouldn't have assumed she would wait around forever, that was just stupidity."

Daniel nodded, "So after you confessed to her did she say anything?"

"Yeah.... I was right about one thing."

"Oh?" he asked, "What was that?"

"That I should have told her the way I felt everyday."

"When did you say that?" Daniel asked- Jack hadn't mentioned that to him.

"Only a few minutes before then." he explained.

"Oh," and silence settled in. Jack kept swinging, Daniel just stood.

After a few minutes the back door to the church opened and Sam stepped outside, looking around before her eyes settled on the two. Daniel's eyebrows raised and he whispered 'Good luck' to Jack before walking back inside to find Cassie- and to see if Pete had left yet, leaving the two alone to talk.

She stood in almost the same spot that Daniel had and folded her arms across her chest, "Hey."

"Hi," he greeted with a small smile. "What did Pete want?"

"Nothing important," she explained. "We need to talk."

Uh-oh. That was never a good sigh. 'We need to talk' were the four most dreaded words in the male dictionary. In most cases that meant somebody was about to be let down easy. Jack's stomach dropped.

"Oh," the disappointment in his voice was obvious. He hadn't even tried to hide it.

"It's not what you think," Sam explained as she walked towards a picnic table a few hundred feet away.

"_Oh_." There was hope.

Her next sentence wasn't good- but it wasn't bad either. "I haven't decided yet."

"Take all the time you need, nobody is rushing you."

"I am," she told him. "Look, Jack... in a few hours I am scheduled to get married- I can't do that if I'm still confused about whether that man is the man I want to spend my life with. I need to make a decision, and fast."

Jack nodded, "I understand. But, I'm not pressuring you... do whatever you need to."

"It's good that you said that," she said, looking down at the table. "Because I already know what I need to do in order to make my decision."

"Really?" Jack asked- saying 'oh' was getting kind of annoying. "What's that?"

Her eyes were still fixed on the table, but he could tell that her cheeks were flushing slightly. What could possibly have her so embarrassed? "Whatever it is Sam, I'm OK with it."

"I'm sure you will be," she mumbled, finally looking up at him. "Jack, what I need to do in order to figure out what my feelings are is... well... to kiss you."

"What!?" he asked with shock. "I mean... how is that going to help?"

Her cheeks were now fully red, "It's simple really.... You can tell a lot about how you feel for a person by a kiss, if the reaction is strong enough then I'll know that there's no way I can marry Pete while I harbor feelings of such magnitude for another man, i.e. you. But, if I don't feel anything to make me question the way I feel about Pete then... well, you get the picture."

"Right.... A kiss." He smiled apprehensively. "Well, that's simple enough."

Easier said than done. Jack was having trouble comprehending that one action could decided the rest of his (and her) life. What if she didn't feel anything for him other than friendship? Where would that leave him?

"Out here?" he asked, looking around for signs of life.

"Pete's already gone." she assured him, "I watched him go."

"Somebody else could show up though.... Like Hammond or any of the other military personal that were invited."

"You're right," she agreed. "If we're gonna do this we should probably go back inside."

He nodded and followed her back into the church- which was an odd place to be doing such a thing. But, whatever Sam needed to do was what Sam needed to do. He had told her that already, as long as it would help he was all for it. Not to mention that it wasn't the worst thing ever... quite the opposite. Kissing Sam would be no trouble for him at all.

She led him back to the original room, the one he had confronted her in only half an hour prior. Locking the door behind her after they entered she turned around, surprised when she found herself face to face (not to mention lip-to-lip) to Jack O'Neill. Obviously he had taken matters into his own hand, and figured that if they were going to do this the right way she wouldn't be ready for the deciding kiss.

Currently her back was against the door, also because of Jack. He had one hand cupping her cheek and the other tangled in her hair, pulling her closer and deeper into the kiss. In her shocked state she had yet to even kiss him back, when she realized this, however, she rectified the situation. On instinct she brought her arms around his neck and allowed herself to relax in his embrace. He noticed instantly, of course, that she was now returning the kiss and made a mental note to do this more often... that was, if she decided not to marry Pete after all.

At first the kiss was as innocent as it could have been- neither really wanted to break the barrier between them; but the first blow had already been delivered, that wall was coming down. In the end it was Sam who decided to finish the wall off, she parted her lips and allowed the kiss to deepen- despite everything that the logical side of her mind was screaming at her.

A rush of emotion hit her. All at once memories came flooding back, hitting her like a load. From the first day they met to when they had been Jonah and Therra to the arm-bands and him being frozen in the Antarctic. Everything she had ever felt in the nine years she had known him suddenly became recent.

Jack was the one who ended up breaking the kiss, he pulled away hesitantly, slowly, trying to process the situation. He had just kissed Sam- Sam had kissed him back. It had been amazing.

Gasping she caught her breath, leaning back against the door. "Wow...."

He couldn't help but smile, she was right. "That help?"

She brushed past him and made her way to the chair she had been sitting in earlier. "It did."

"And?" he asked, impatience settling in.

"Wow." she repeated with a smile.

He smiled too, "I'm sorry about jumping you like that. I figured it would work better if you weren't expecting it."

She nodded, "You were right. It probably did work a lot better."

"Ok... so?"

Sam took a deep breath, "So... I'd be lying if I said that I felt nothing."

"Oh?" he asked.

"And, I'd be lying if I told you that the kiss meant nothing. But...."

Oh, no. Not a but. Anything but a but.** But** was ten times worse than "we need to talk".

"I love Pete, Jack." _Crash and burn._ "I really do love him."

"I understand Sam, if–"

"I don't think you do, Jack." she said, breaking into his sentence. "Because I wasn't finished. There's more."

Jack could feel the lump rising in his throat._ More_... there was more? Not good, not good at all.

"I can't marry him, Jack." she told him, shaking her head. All of a sudden he could breath again. "Not when I'm so confused about my feelings for you. It wouldn't be fair to you, it wouldn't be fair to me, and it most definitely wouldn't be fair to him. I'm going to call the wedding off. I have to break things off with Pete, he deserves to have somebody who can commit to him. I just can't do that."

Jack wanted to ask her where that left them, but he didn't. Pushing her wasn't going to solve anything. She had just decided to end her relationship with her fiancé, whom she was scheduled to marry in only a few short hours. The last thing she would be thinking about at a time like this would be a new relationship. He wasn't going to push her away by being impatient.

"Do you need some time alone?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at the door.

She nodded, "Yeah, I need to call him...."

Enough said. Jack definitely didn't want to be around for that phone call.

"Do you want me to stay at the church?"

"You don't have to," her eyes said differently. _Don't go,_ they begged.

"You know what," he told her, "I'm gonna stay. Find me when you're ready."

"OK... but it's going to take awhile."

"I understand. Take as much time as you need." and with that he left the room.

Sam watched him go and then with a deep sigh picked up her cell phone.

This was going to be one of the hardest things she would ever do.

**XXXX**

**A/N: Well then... maybe it won't be a two parter. Looks like it's gonna be at least a three. My muse must like long stories, because I just can't seem to finish this one. Anyway, review please! I love feedback and it just makes me update sooner!**


	3. Chapter Three

**My Best Friends Wedding**

**Part Three**

**Spoilers: If it's been on the television it's happened in this story.**

**Disclaimer: Like in Part I and Part II, I have no claim over the show and the characters (my story has no original characters so I don't even have those. The title of this story comes from the movie "My Best Friends Wedding" I don't own that either.**

**Authors Note: I am fairly sure that this will be the last chapter. But then again I thought Part II would be the last chapter, too! And I had intended the story to be a one-shot at first.... So, anyway.... Thanks for all the reviews!**

**XXXX**

Jack had some trouble maneuvering his way through the church... again. It was a fairly big church, much bigger than the small Baptist church he had gone to as a child. Then again, a small town in Minnesota doesn't really have the same amount of people as a large city like Colorado Springs did. Nonetheless, he roamed the halls for a good five minutes before finally finding the sanctuary, thus finding Cassie and Daniel.

They both looked up at him expectantly when he walked through the door, but neither said a word. He ignored their questioning looks and sat down on a pew next to Cassie, yawning slightly and closing his eyes as if to sleep. Although he knew neither would buy that he was actually going to sleep he did know it would annoy them not knowing what was going on.

All in all, the silence lasted two minutes. Cassie, who was almost 21 and still acting like a gossiping teenager, couldn't take being left out anymore and gently shoved her "uncle" Jack. "Come on, Jack... did you really think you would get away without telling us?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, I kind of did." It was a lie- but they didn't need to know that.

"Are you forgetting whose daughter I am, Jack? My mother had a knack for getting the truth out of you... and I am already starting my med school training... just wait until I'm your doctor."

Jack made a face, "She left the big needles to you, didn't she?"

Cassie laughed, "And the orders to use them if necessary."

He looked up at the ceiling and mouthed 'Why me?' jokingly. Cassie shoved him again, less gentle this time and called out to him.

"I'm gonna go crazy if you don't tell me, you know."

He did. That was exactly why he had delayed in telling her. "I know." he smiled. "If you're looking for gloating you've come to the wrong place."

Daniel looked at him suspiciously, "Do you have something worth gloating about?"

"Maybe," he shrugged. "Maybe not."

"Jonathan O'Neill!" Cassie called out, "Spill."

"Fine," he agreed, "fine. I'll tell."

She grinned in triumph, "Go ahead."

"She's canceling the wedding." he told them, leaning back in the pew.

Cassie gasped, "Why?"

"Why?" Jack repeated, feigning offense. "Why do you think?"

"Well yeah, that... of course. I mean, what made her decide?"

He looked around the room, "These ceilings are really high...."

"Jack!"

"We kissed."

"You kissed?" Daniel asked. "Whose idea was that?"

"Sam's actually." He said, "Some kind of strategical move- ask her. It made no sense to me."

"But you weren't complaining." Daniel said, understanding his friend did know why Sam had orchestrated the kiss, but he just didn't want them to know all the details.

"Nope," he replied nonchalant. "Not really."

"What's she doing now?" It was Cassie who asked, the young woman wanted to see her friend and gush over the situation.

"She's calling Pete... canceling the wedding." he explained. "Why don't you wait to talk to her until she comes out here? And, when you do, don't do that girly gossip stuff. She's confused right now, she needs to think and feel like the decision she's making is her choice and not just what everybody else wants her to do."

"We just want her to do whatever is going to make her happy," Cassie told him, "no matter what that may be."

"She's still trying to figure out what that is though, hon. And she doesn't need to be rushed, I have no problem with waiting until she's ready."

Daniel nodded and turned to Cassie, "Since there's not going to be a wedding there's no reason for us to stay around, huh? How about you and I go get something to eat...."

Cassie didn't need further convincing. She understood that Daniel wasn't any more hungry than she was, but he wanted to give Sam and Jack some time alone, and she wasn't about to argue with that. "I am hungry." she lied as she stood up from the pew and gave Jack a peck on the cheek. "Call me later, please."

"I will." Jack promised, "Go and have fun."

She nodded and the two of them left the sanctuary, leaving Jack alone in the fairly large room. There was that vulnerable feeling again- God, he hated that. He glanced around the church, it looked like all he had to do was wait.

**XXXX**

She wasn't sure how long she had been on the phone, but it had to have been over an hour. Her conversation with Pete had been anything but pleasant, which she had expected from the get-go. Of course he would be pissed off at her, it was their wedding day and she was calling to say that she couldn't marry him because she had feelings-strong feelings- for another man. He was thankful, though, that she had figured this out before they got married. Nonetheless, it was over. He would call everybody he had invited to the wedding and let them know and vice-versa.

After she hung up with him she began to call those who would have sat on the brides side of the church at 6. She kept the explanations down to a minimum. She was sorry for the inconvenience but there would be no wedding that day, in fact there would be no wedding at all. All of them asked why it was over, but she simply told them that she would explain it to them in person and goodbye.

Nevertheless, when she found her way into the sanctuary he was asleep and she couldn't help but smile. He stirred at the noise that she made by opening the door and looked up at her with a tired grin and all of her uncertainties about breaking things off with Pete melted away. She couldn't say for sure if the way she felt for him could be defined as "love" but whatever those feelings were they were very strong- maybe even stronger than the way she felt for Pete.

"Hey." he greeted sleepily, rubbing his hands over his face to wake up. "What time is it?"

She glanced down at her watch, "It's just after 1530."

He nodded, "Did you... ah... talk to him?"

"I did," she walked across the sanctuary and sat down on the pew next to him. "It's over."

"For good?" he asked, trying not to sound excited about the fact she had just broken up with her fiancé.

"For good." she confirmed. "He said that if I even had to question our relationship there was no future for us. He was right... we never really had a future together. We were fooling ourselves to think we could."

"I'm sorry." he told her, looking down at his hands.

"No you're not." a smile spread across her face. "This was what you wanted to begin with." Not that she minded. It was what she had always wanted, too.

"I never wanted you to be hurt, Sam. I know that you had strong feelings for Pete, I just wanted to let you know that I was here too." he looked up at her. "I only wanted you to do what would make you happy."

She leaned over slightly, bumping his shoulder with hers. "I did. You make me happy."

He smiled, "Lucky me." Sighing he slipped an arm around her waist, hoping that the move didn't come too soon and wouldn't make her uncomfortable. "So what now?"

With a sigh of her own she relaxed into his embrace, not sure how to answer his question. "We take things one day at a time.... But, if there's going to be anything between us, Jack, we've got to inform the Air Force and figure out what we're going to do about our working positions. Any sort of relationship would be against regulations."

"I don't care what I have to do, Sam. I'd get on my knees and beg the president if I had to. I don't want to wait anymore.... I want to be able to love you without worrying about the consequences."

A lump formed in her throat. _Love._ "Do you?" she asked, "Love me?" He had said it before, but she wanted to know for sure.

There was a slight pause before he answered her, "I do, Sam. More than I've ever loved anybody." She could tell he was struggling with his next question, whether he should ask it or not. In the end he must have decided he should ask it. "Do you love me?"

The lump in her throat rose again. "The truth- I'm not sure." All the air in his lungs retailiated and escaped from his body, leaving him struggiling to keep his composure. He wasn't sure why he was having such a reaction to what she had said, he had known ahead of time she was confused about the way she felt. He had been stupid to even ask her.

"But," she continued, allowing him to breath again. "I'd like to figure that out."

He didn't have any objections to that.

**XXXX**

**Five months later:**

There was a knock at his door, "General?"

"Come in," he called out, setting his pen down on his desk. The door opened slightly and a blonde head pushed it's way into the crack, making sure that it was truly alright to enter the room.

"It's already after 1900 hours, sir." she explained, stepping into the room.

He looked down at his watch and a curse escaped his lips. "Shit, Sam... I'm sorry. I forgot."

"Don't worry about it," she told him. "I called an hour ago... our reservations are changed for 2030. We only have an hour though, so do you think you could tear yourself away from your paperwork?"

A smile stretched across his face, "I'm sure I could with a bit of persuading."

"Oh?" she asked, walking across the room and sitting on the edge of his desk. "What kind of persuading would that be?"

"A bit of physical contact might work...."

Her left eyebrow crawled up her forehead and she left her spot on the desk and settling on his lap she gently brushed her lips over his and then pulled back, teasingly. "Did it work?"

"Not sure yet... maybe if you try again?"

She smiled and leaned forward, catching his lips with hers in a more passionate kiss. When she pulled away he attempted to kiss her again but she wouldn't allow it. "Uh-uh, we've got to change into civilian clothes and then head to the restaurant."

"Are you sure we can't skip dinner?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It's only our three month anniversary... I'm sure we could find something to eat at my place."

"Beer and old Chinese food doesn't exactly appeal to me when I could be going to Fellini's."

He groaned, Italian was her favorite- no way he could convince her to break their reservations. "Fine... but only if I can gave another kiss."

"A wish easily granted." she leaned forward, but instead of kissing him on the lips like he expected she aimed a bit higher and kissed his nose. "There, now let's go." she pulled out of his embrace and off of his lap, headed for the door that lead to his office. When he didn't follow she turned around and gave him a look, "You coming?"

He grumbled something about the wrong kind of kiss and got up from his chair, grabbing his jacket from the back of it. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go."

In the hallway they held hands- which wasn't uncommon. Ever since Jack had gone to the president with a request to change the frat-regs for those who worked at the SGC (security measures, the single employee's had a hard time with relationships due to long hours and the level of secrecy required to work there) the two had made their feelings for each other known. That had been four and a half months prior... although the two hadn't started to officially date until three months prior. Both had agreed that to jump into a relationship right away could ruin their chances at having something special, so for two months after she broke up with Pete they spent time together getting to know each other. What their favorite color was, what type of food they preferred, things of that nature.

It had been strange at first, for years she had been required to hide her feelings for him and all of a sudden she was allowed to let others know about it. It took some getting used to, and she still was uncomfortable with being romantic in front of people, but she had to problem holding his hand or allowing him to snake his arm around her stomach as they walked. It was... nice to have that attention, it hadn't been the same with Pete. In fact, nothing had. Whenever she kissed Jack it took her breath away- she wasn't sure if that had even happened with Pete. The first night she was with Jack was incredible, with Pete it was good, yes... but she didn't still shiver at the thought of it like she did with Jack. It hadn't even taken her a month after they started "dating" to realize that she **was** in love with him- and that she always had been.

They arrived at the restaurant just in time for their reservations and were seated at a table by the window that looked out on the mountains. The waiter came by and they ordered their meals along with white wine and then the man went off to the kitchen leaving the two alone- sort of- once more.

"So," Jack asked, taking a sip of his water, "three months."

"Yeah," she replied. "Doesn't feel like that long, does it?"

"Not even close," he smiled and reached over the table to take her hand into his own. "I love you, Sam."

It wasn't the first time he had said so, but it still took her breath away. "I love you, too."

Halfway though the meal she excused herself to the bathroom, but only after giving Jack a quick kiss. He knew how much public display of affection embarrassed her and he had started making it a point to require a fee of one kiss whenever she had to leave him. It wasn't something she was particularly fond of when she was around people, but she figured it was a small price to pay. And, she really didn't have as much disdain for it as she would like Jack to think- but it gave her more reasons to kiss him so she didn't mind.

After using the restroom she started on her way back to the table, but a familiar face walking towards her stopped her dead in her tracks. It was Pete.

She was tempted to turn and run straight for the bathrooms once more. After she ended their engagement she had only seen him once, the day after, and since then she had done her best with forgetting about him completely. The truth was, on some level, she still had feelings for him. Granted, her feelings for Jack had long since surpassed those for Pete, but there was no denying that she had loved the man at one time and he would always have a part of her life. It was awkward to see him again- which was only made more awkward by the fact she was here on her three-month anniversary date with the man she had left him for.

"Sam?" he asked as he got closer, although he had known from a hundred feet back that it was her. "Hi."

Pushing the lump in her throat back down she forced a smile, "Hi, Pete. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here on a date." he told her with a bit of hesitance.

"Really? That's good." she was surprised by the lack of feeling she had after hearing that he was dating again.

"What about you?" he seemed more interested in why she was there than she was in why he was.

"It's Jack's and my three month anniversary," she explained.

He nodded, "Right... how are things between you two?"

"They're going great. What about you? Anything serious?"

"Maybe," he sighed. "I'm not sure yet. It's only the fifth date."

"Well, I hope things go well." which was the truth. She did want him to be happy- he deserved that much after what she had done to him.

"Yeah... me too." He looked down at his shoes momentarily before looking back up and locking eyes with her, "Can I ask you something, Sam?"

"Sure," she said, wondering what he would possibly have to ask permission to ask. "What is it?"

"Are you happy?" a simple question, but oh so complicated.

She smiled, looking over his shoulder in the direction of the table Jack was sitting at. She could only see the back of his head but a rush of emotion hit her- "I am." God, it was disgusting how happy she was.

He nodded again, "Of course you are... have a nice dinner."

"You too." she said goodbye and went back over to where Jack was waiting at the table. "You're never going to guess who I just ran into...."

**XXXX**

**Sixteen months later:**

"Mrs. O'Neill...." Sam vaguely heard the gentle voice call out to her but she ignored it. She was way too exhausted to deal with anybody who wasn't Jack at the moment. And whoever it was calling out to her definitely was not her husband.

"Mrs. O'Neill...." there it was again. It was a woman, that was for sure. Her voice was soft and soothing. If the woman continued to call out to her like that it would only help her fall asleep quicker. Again, she ignored the voice and tried to get some more rest.

"Fine, Mrs. O'Neill. If you'd rather sleep than see the twins tha–"

Twins? Was she talking about **her** twins? The one's she had just spent twenty painful hours in labor delivering? _Those_ twins? Sam's eyes snapped open and she found herself staring into the face of her OBGYN doctor, Andrea Taylor. "Where are they?" she demanded, her eyes darting around the room.

The woman smiled at her, "Your husband and the nurse went to get them just a minute ago. I figured I should wake you up... seeing as you are their mother."

"I'd better be," she stated, still feeling the effects of whatever drug they had given her to help her sleep. "All that work I did."

Andrea grinned, "Have you decided on names yet? I know you were waiting to see what the sex of the twins were... but I didn't know if you had anything in mind."

"I'll wait until Jack gets here to even start thinking about it." she said sleepily. "He'll probably want to name both of them after him."

"Only one of them is a boy, Sam." Andrea pointed out- figuring that Sam was still a bit out of it due to the medication.

She sighed, "Yeah, I know."

The door to the room she was in opened and Jack stepped inside, carrying a pink bundle in his arms, behind him was a nurse carrying an identical bundle, except it was blue. Jack smiled when he saw that Sam was awake and he walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair next to it, "Hi, honey."

"Hey, is that...?"

He nodded, handing the little girl over to her. "This is your daughter... otherwise known as A baby."

"Because she was born first," Sam replied, taking the fragile child into her arms carefully. She was so red still, even after 8 hours, but God was she beautiful. There was a mass of dark brown hair on the top of her head and bright blue eyes identical to her own looked at her with a knowing curiosity. "Hi sweetheart..." she greeted, "I'm your momma."

By that time the nurse had handed over the little boy to his father and Jack was holding his son with the same care that Sam was holding her daughter. Like his sister, the younger of the twins had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, but that was liable to change over the next couple of weeks. Babies rarely ever stayed the same as when they were newborn, he knew that from experience. He gently caressed the baby's head, playing with the thick hair the child had earned for being two-weeks past his due date. "They have your sense of time," Sam had said a week prior. Which was true, late was something he normally was.

"Can I see baby B?" Sam asked, smiling at the strange way of identifying her son.

"Only if I can see my little princess again." he negotiated. She agreed and they switched, allowing Sam to really see her son for the first time. She had only been able to glance at him quickly before the nurses whisked him away to be cleaned and checked on. Then again Sam hadn't exactly had the energy to pay much attention at that time, she was still feeling the effects of the drugs they had given her and the exhaustion from twenty hours of labor had started to get to her.

"He's so beautiful," she breathed. "My beautiful baby boy."

Jack smiled down at his daughter, she had promptly fallen asleep in his arms- not that he minded. As he gently rocked back in forth to keep her sleeping he watched Sam and his son, she was a natural mother. After a few minutes Sam looked over at him and gave him a tired grin.

"So what are we going to name them?"

**XXXX**

**20 months later:**

"Janet Grace O'Neill, come here!" Sam called out from her position on the couch. She would have followed the toddler down the hall but her hands were full at the moment. Thankfully Jake had requested to go with his daddy to the store and Sam only had to deal with one toddler- and not to mention the 3 month old baby boy who was busy having lunch.

Janet (Grace as everybody called her) toddled back down the hallway towards her mother, she knew when mom used that voice she was in trouble. "Momma play?" The little girl tried to look as innocent as she could- she wasn't stupid, she knew her mother could resist the pouty face.

Sam sighed, her daughters bright, brown eyes would be the death of her one day. "In a bit, honey. Momma has to finish feeding JJ first." JJ was just a shortened version for Jack Jr, or Jonathan Jr. His birth certificate said Jonathan Michael Jr, just like his father, but Jack had expressed his disdain for the name and it had been decided that when the boy was older they would call him Jack- like his father. "Can you sit down and play with your baby doll until then?"

Grace squealed happily and sat down to play with the brand-new doll that her god-father Daniel had given her the day before. Which was something that he did often, not that Sam minded. It was one less toy she had to buy.

Ten minutes later after burping JJ and putting him down for his afternoon nap she picked up her daughter, "What is it you want to play, Grace?"

"Urgo!" the young girl said happily. "Play Urgo!"

"Alright... let's go play with Urgo." Urgo was their ten month old Retriever. Sam had picked out his name, with much debate from her husband. But in the end Sam won, Urgo was decided as the name for the dog, as opposed to Bob- Jack's inital pick.

Sam slid the door to the backyard open and the puppy came running up the yard and towards his two favorite girls. Jack had devoted hours to training the dog so it knew the proper way to act around the young children so Sam wasn't worried about setting Grace down to let her play with the large pup. "Be careful," she warned as she sat down on the patio. "I'll be right here."

"OK momma." Grace said as she started to run, Urgo chasing after her playfully. Chase was his favorite game, although he knew not to ever catch the children, but to let them catch him. Jack had done a great job in training him- he could already sit, stay, heal, shake, play dead, fetch, stand, and many other things as well as his skills around young children.

Not long after that Grace came running back to her mother, stretching out her arms in a classic 'hold me' pose. Only five minutes and the little girl was already exhausted, but then again she was only barely two. Sam picked her up, petted Urgo on the head and headed back inside.

Thankfully the little girls trip outside had worn her out, not fifteen minutes after coming inside Grace was sleeping peacefully on the couch. Sam pulled the little blonde girl into her arms and rocked her back and forth gently, running her hands through her thick, curly hair. Janet Grace had gotten most off her mothers features, light blonde hair, as well as her facial structures. But, where she was nearly completely like her mother in looks she was like her father in actions, and not to mention the fact that she had the same rich brown eyes that Sam loved about her husband. The young girl was already impatient and had a temper. But on a better note whenever she wasn't mad her face held the same bright smile that her father's normally did and her eyes always shown with the laughter that Sam had always loved about Grace's father.

Jacob Daniel was the polar opposite of his sister who was older than him by five minutes. His hair was the same rich brown that his father's once had been, although one thing he did share with his sister was his father's brown eyes. He was much like his mother in the sense that whenever a new object was placed in front of him he had to inspect it thoroughly, testing it to see what it did, touching it to see how it felt, even tasting every now and then- when he was feeling bold. It was a curiousity that Sam's father had informed her she had at Jake's age.

Since JJ was still so young it would be hard to decide who he got most of his features from. His hair was more of a dirty blonde than a brown and his eyes were the only ones that matched his mothers. Which made Jack happy- he often gushed about the beautiful blue of his son's eyes and how they were just like his mothers.

Grace had been sleeping around half an hour before Jack came through the door, carrying a sleeping Jake in his arms. Sam smiled up at him and motioned for Jack to take Jake into the room that he and his sister shared. She herself got up from the couch and carefully brought Grace to her room. After the two were tucked in Jack and Sam went back into the livingroom where they sat down on the couch.

"I'm too old for this." Jack said with a sigh, "I had to chase him all around the Wal-Mart."

"Grace went outside and played with Urgo for a bit...." Sam informed him, stretching out across the couch. "JJ fell asleep after I fed him, which was about an hour ago."

"So he'll be up in about an hour, and then the twins will wake up in about an hour and a half."

"One can only hope."

He leaned over and kissed her deeply, "What do you suppose we do until then?"

Sam groaned, "Learn from our children and take a nap?"

"Close..." he kissed her again, pulling her onto his lap and snaking his arm around her waist. "It does involve the bedroom... but not exactly sleep."

A smile appeared on her face. "Oh?" she asked, placing a line of kisses along his jaw. "How about you show me what you had in mind."

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am." he barked as he stood- Sam still in his arms- and headed off towards the only bedroom that was on the main floor of their two-story home.

**XXXX**

**A/N: Alright. So I'm fairly certain that's the end, sorry if it sucks but I couldn't figure out where to stop it at! Anyway, thanks to all who have reviewed to this story. It was just a little bit of ship I wanted to get out :). **


End file.
